The Blind Chamber
by Eryberrie
Summary: Sequel to A Study In Discipline. Molly's second meeting with The Woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Irene/Molly: Femslash**

**Warning: Will include bondage, spanking, girl-on-girl, sex toys, etc. Don't like, don't read.**

**Beta'd by siriuslyholly.**

**Rated M**

Molly flagged a taxi to make sure she was in good time for the appointment, yet as she sat in the back of the cab, with her large, green fabric bag heavy with her uniform and shoes stuffed inside it, she shivered as her excitement got the better of her.

She wanted Irene's skin on her skin again; wanted the harsh sting of her hand against her hot backside; wanted Irene's fingers inside of her…

Molly had almost drifted off into a sea of very pleasant daydreams when the cabbie yelled through the glass partition that she was at her destination. Shaking and suddenly very warm, Molly paid the cabbie, stepped out onto the pavement and made a beeline for the intercom.

As her finger was just a centimetre away from the button, she hesitated. Her bottom lip quivered as she contemplated what she was about to let herself in for. She now _knew_ what an 'appointment' with The Woman would entail and she was sure her desire to just be _near _Irene was more overwhelming than her need to breathe, but the inevitability at being in a submissive state; at being physically chastised and made to feel small truly scared her. It was a while before she had been able to sit comfortably after her first appointment, yet it had fulfilled her needs more than any of her past experiences.

Molly sucked in a long deep breath and shut her eyes tightly. She stretched out her index finger in the general direction of the bell, having memorised its position, but her fingertip never made contact.

She jumped and opened her eyes as the door was opened harshly and the familiar face of 'Kate' emerged from behind it. Her impossibly smooth strawberry-blonde hair was so sleek the door frame was reflecting off it. As before, she was fully made up and wore the tightest blouse and pencil skirt Molly had ever seen. Kate was definitely the most alluring-looking secretary Molly had come across, but she was no match for the seductive and dominant Irene Adler.

"Well, hello, Miss Hooper. Lovely to see you again. Please…" Kate said as she gestured for Molly to enter. Molly did so and once again was witness to the glorious interior of Irene Adler's home. The warmth of the air was soothing but at the same time utterly unnerving. The Woman was like an elusive spectre somewhere in the house – probably in her 'office' – but this was not known to the young pathologist. She paused in the hallway and stared at the stairs as if Irene would appear before her like a noble lady greeting her guests for a state dinner.

"You're in good time today, Miss Hooper. I'm sure Miss Adler would appreciate it. Please go straight upstairs and into the bedroom you last got changed in." With that, Kate briskly departed into a room off the hallway and promptly slammed the door. It was as if she had been told beforehand to make herself scarce as soon as Molly arrived.

"Um, okay…" Molly muttered. She ascended the stairs with an uneven pace. Anticipation and excitement was pulling her towards the room but fear was dragging her back.

Eventually, Molly found herself opposite the door of the office, which was shut. No signs of life from behind it could be seen or heard but the bedroom to her left was open. She wandered inside to see that no new clothes were laid out for her. She knew that she would have to don her uniform again without instructions to tell her so.

Quickly, she scrambled out of her cardigan, loose shirt, jeans and pink socks and pulled the clothes out of her shoulder bag. Molly ticked them off in her head as she pulled them out: shoes, blouse with the sewn on tie, black skirt. All there. Except for one item.

"Oh, shit!" Molly exclaimed under her breath. The tights! The silky black ones that Irene let her keep! Molly then remembered that she had put them in the wash and had hung them over the bath rail… but she had neglected to bring them to the appointment.

She flushed all over as she remembered a particular conversation she and The Woman had whilst over her knee in the office;

"_Um, y-you asked me to p-put the tights on, Miss Adler…"_

"_Yes, I did, but it's part of your uniform, Miss Hooper and if you hadn't been wearing them when you entered my office you would have felt my cane across your naughty backside."_

Molly shuffled on the spot, thinking out her options. She could make a run for it; leave and just ignore any messages from Irene. She could try and see if any of the drawers in the bedroom had any spare tights or just be honest with her superior and admit that she had forgotten to bring them. The truth seemed like the best answer. Her mother had always taught her to tell the truth, even if it did get her in trouble.

Molly put on the shoes, blouse and skirt quickly and checked herself in the mirror. _Could be better_, she thought. The clothes did look rather creased. At least her hair was neater, though, and her ponytail was almost as silky looking as Kate's.

Once outside the door of the office, where Molly assumed Irene would be lurking, she took a moment to brace herself for the events that were about to unfold before knocking softly on the door.

"Enter!" Came the voice behind the door.

Taking care to open and close it with caution, Molly took awkward slow steps in her high-heeled shoes. She managed a weak smile when she entered, seeing The Woman perched on the end of her bureau. She, too, was grinning but more out of premeditated triumph than out of feeling any kind of pleasure of seeing Molly Hooper again.

As soon as her heavily made-up eyes scanned her submissive's body, Irene's face became one of disappointment. Molly knew why and could only stand there with her legs squeezed close together and her hands clasped. It was as if she had been caught out doing something she shouldn't and there was no hiding her guilt.

"Miss Hooper. I see you have forgotten something," Irene remarked indifferently. Molly rubbed her knees together, taking her right heel off the floor and pressing her lips together.

"Um, yes. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to –" Molly stopped as soon as Irene held her index finger up for her to be silent.

"I've told you before, have I not, that speaking out of turn will land you in trouble? Speak only when spoken to, Miss Hooper and do exactly as I tell you. Is that understood?"

Molly nodded nervously. As Irene's eyes swept over Molly's slender legs, Molly swore she could feel her stare burning into her like a laser.

"So, you don't seem to have learned your lesson in full from last time: you have forgotten to put on your whole uniform,, Miss Hooper!" Irene reprimanded. "You _clearly_ haven't improved from your last punishment. You are far too headstrong for your own good, young lady." Irene seemed rather calm but definitely had a warning tone in her voice. Molly knew that she was in for a harsher, more painful punishment than before.

Irene pointed to the centre of the room, right in front of her bureau and gestured with her eyes that Molly stand there. The submissive obeyed and once again assumed her 'innocent' pose. She wanted to apologise, to explain that she did not deliberately forget the tights. She honestly thought that they would have sex again after a little spanking. But now, harsher treatment was impending and it scared her, yet, somehow, she found herself looking forward to it as if she were about to embark on a rollercoaster ride much more thrilling and dangerous than the last one.

Irene stood up straight and took a step forward to Molly's left. The young pathologist found it hard to look her in the eye but she couldn't bring herself to look anywhere else.

"Keep your eyes, your feet and your body facing forward!" Irene instructed. Molly obeyed, shuffling her feet and trying not to fall over in her shoes .

Irene circled Molly's body once, leaving about half a metre between then. On her second circle, Irene drew in closer, breathing in her scent and admiring how stunning Molly looked in her uniform. Molly could only look straight forward as she felt goose bumps rise all over her body as if Irene was made of ice. The Woman did not touch her. Not once. She didn't want Molly to feel any kind of pleasure at that moment.

"You have to be one of the most beautiful students I've ever had in my office, Miss Hooper. 'Had' in both senses of the word," she said with a grin, standing right in front of Molly and pointing to her eyes as she commanded that her submissive gave her eye contact. Molly tried to smile at the compliment but Irene's face was so serious she just couldn't sustain it for longer than half a second.

"However, you are also one of the most disobedient, defiant and stubborn girls I've had. You need to learn that it won't be tolerated in my presence. If I say 'jump', you say 'how high?' and if I tell you to do something for me, you will do it without hesitation or question. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes! Yes, Miss Adler. Sorry."

"Good. Sorry, however, is not good enough."

Molly wondered if Irene would bring out the cane she had previously threatened her with and demand that she bend over the desk. She didn't. Irene moved behind Molly and she heard The Woman extract something from a drawer. Footsteps approached her from behind and stopped as the owner hovered a couple of inches from Molly's shaking body.

The air felt like it was moving as Irene's arms seemed to curve around her shoulders, but Molly almost shrieked when she discovered that Irene had a large black band of fabric in her hand.

"Stay still!" Irene warned as she placed the cloth over Molly's eyes. Her breathing accelerated and she swayed on the spot, instantly feeling a sense of disorientation. Irene gently, yet tightly, knotted it at the back of Molly's head and gripped her shoulders. "You will definitely do what I say now, won't you, Miss Hooper?"

"Y-yes, Miss Adler," Molly stuttered. Irene's strong hands pulled against Molly's left shoulder, prompting her to turn around. Irene then grasped her waist to hold her steady and once again positioned her so they were face to face.

"You _will_ be punished. You deserve it and one of the ways I will ensure this is to deny you your basic sense. It will heighten all your other senses and you will learn to trust me more. Do you understand?" Irene asked sternly.

"Yes, I do, Miss Adler."

"Will you do as you are told from now on?"

"Yes, I promise, Miss Adler."

"Excellent," The Woman answered, sliding her hand down Molly's arm and taking her hand.

Irene moved towards the door and Molly had no choice but to follow. She was scared. Scared that she would fall in the ridiculous shoes, scared because she couldn't see anything and would not know where Irene was taking her and scared that she had no idea what The Woman had in store for her, or what her punishment would be.

It was going to be an interesting appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Irene led Molly slowly and carefully out of the office and into the cool hallway. Molly became wary of the notion that she could fall at any time as well as the fact that she didn't know where Irene was taking her. All sorts of possible scenarios entered her head. Maybe she was going to walk Molly somewhere outside, in public, blindfolded and humiliated! Molly started to shake and The Woman felt the vibrations emanating from Molly's hand as she clutched it fiercely.

"It's okay, I promise you'll be alright," Irene reassured her submissive. As she muttered the last word, she came to stand at Molly's side and placed one arm around the young woman's waist. Molly felt more secure and walked with more confidence, feeling her trust in The Woman increase.

They had turned right, walked down the stairs and had come to a stop at what seemed to be behind the stairs. Irene took her hands from Molly's body for a moment to open what sounded like a large wooden door. A breeze flowed over Molly as the door opened; neither too warm nor cold, but; just the right temperature. Molly was glad of that as the uniform was thin and skimpy and wasn't insulating her very well.

"Come with me," Irene ordered as she stood right in front of Molly, taking both her hands. Molly got the sense that Irene knew the place she was leading her to very well as she was walking backwards with such ease that it was as if she had eyes in the back of her head.

The hallway of the house was rather bright and Molly had been able to see some light filter through the minute gaps in the blindfold. There was hardly any light anymore. None at all.

Irene guided the Pathologist down some stone stairs. They were very steep and spaced quite far apart and Molly trembled some more as she descended them, not wishing to fall on the hard floor. Irene told her exactly where to place her feet and, once they were at the bottom, Irene once again stood at Molly's side, ushering her a few steps to what Molly felt was the centre of the room.

It was so quiet that it felt unreal. Molly could both feel and hear her heart beating in her chest along with her harsh breathing. She became hyper aware of her senses; noticing every single swish of air around her and she could almost feel Irene's presence in the room.

How big was the room? Molly could not tell. Nor could she tell if they were alone. However, if anyone was in the room, they were doing a good job of keeping their existence unknown.

"Welcome to my Blind Chamber, Miss Hooper!" Irene announced as if she was welcoming royalty to a garden party. Her voice came from behind Molly and Molly whipped her head round in attempt to face her.

"No, no, my darling," Irene said as she approached her submissive from behind. She placed her hands on Molly's shoulders and smoothed her hair from the nape of her neck, exposing it and letting her breath skim across it. Molly shivered. The sensation pulsed through her body and when it reached her groin, she had to fight back a moan.

"You will not move, you will not speak and you will not do _anything_ without my permission. You will stand here in the middle of this room until you are told otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss Adler. I'm sorry."

"So you should be. I've told you before that naughty girls deserve punishment and that it is exactly what you will receive today. _I _will decide when and how that will be."

Molly nodded and confirmed her agreement.

Irene circled her again, just as she had done in the office. She ran her hands over Molly's blouse-covered arms, over her back and across the back of the skirt, groping her arse swiftly. Molly had to bite her lip and swallow several times to stop herself from reacting verbally.

Soon, the light touches became too much. Irene stood in front of Molly and stroked the young woman's breasts through the blouse, pressing hard at the nipples which were hidden beneath a thick t-shirt bra. It frustrated Molly and she could not hold back her desire for The Woman anymore.

Molly raised her arms quickly and grabbed Irene by the shoulders. Pulling The Woman towards her, she lunged forward and pushed her mouth in the direction of where Irene's own mouth was. Her estimation was surprisingly accurate and their lips crashed wildly.

To Molly's astonishment, The Woman did not protest or express her disapproval in the way that only a Dominatrix could. Irene didn't pull away but rather melted into the kiss immediately, parting her lips and pushing her tongue into Molly's mouth.

Molly, in turn, plunged her own into Irene's mouth, grabbing the back of The Woman's neck and trying as hard as she could to make the kiss as deep as possible. Their tongues swirled around one another in fury, trying to take in as much of the other as they could. The fuzzy feeling redoubled, pooling in Molly's pelvis and making its way to her clitoris, causing her underwear to grow rather damp.

Suddenly, Irene pulled back and took two paces away from Molly, who felt a sense of remorse washing over her and several apologies came spilling from her mouth. Irene made a sudden interjection to demand silence.

"That was extremely wrong of you, Miss Hooper. Very wrong indeed."

"Yes, I know, Miss Adler. I'm very sorry but… you… just –"

"Enough! I won't have you making excuses for your behaviour!"

"But you kissed me back, Miss Adler."

Molly regretted it as soon as she said it. She heard Irene walk towards her slowly, dipping her head to speak into Molly's ear with a warning to her tone.

"You need to learn, young lady, when to hold your tongue and how to respect authority. _I_ have the right to do what I want. I decided to kiss you and I decided to end it. I knew that it was affecting you sexually so I stopped, denying you your desire. Now, Miss Hooper, you shall receive your punishment."

Irene walked rapidly away from Molly, dragging something heavy across the hard floor. The item was brought towards Molly, who felt something leathery touch her shins. Irene stood at Molly's side but did not touch her, at least not with her hand.

"Kneel on the pads in front of you," The Woman instructed. Molly timidly let her knees lower until she felt the cold smoothness of the leather knee pads. She then felt another leather cushion against her thighs, level with her groin.

"Lean over the chair."

Molly slowly lowered herself, finding that the large sheet of leather was long and sloped downwards, leaving her in a small inverted V shape. The underside of the object had side bars and Irene guided Molly's hands to them, silently telling her to take hold.

"If you are wondering why you are still blindfolded, there is a reason that this room is called The Blind Chamber. Nobody ever sees it. Nobody except me. The people I bring in here have to _feel_. Their senses are heightened by the blindness and lessons are learned more thoroughly," Irene said as she stood on Molly's left side. She stroked Molly's arse through the thick frills of the black skirt and, just as she had done at the previous appointment, she lifted it to uncover the part of Molly's body she really wanted to see. Without another word, she eased Molly's briefs down her legs to her knees, causing the young woman bent over the instrument to shudder.

"You really have the most beautiful bottom I've ever seen, Miss Hooper. Your skin is perfect and the shape of each cheek has the most perfect curve," Irene praised, stroking each orb deliberately.

The same feeling reverberated in Molly's groin at each touch. The feeling of having her underwear pulled down was oddly arousing. She wondered if she had defied Irene unconsciously wishing that The Woman would chastise her again.

"You know what I'm going to do to you, don't you?" Irene asked.

"Y-yes, Miss Adler."

"What is that?"

"You… you're going to, um, spank me, Miss Adler."

"Yes, I am. Why am I going to do that?"

"Because I've been naughty."

"You most certainly have, Miss Hooper. I won't get you to say what you have done because you know full well. You're looking forward to your punishment, aren't you?"

Molly had to admit that although pain was not a welcome feeling, she had craved and wanted the feeling of Irene's hand on her again.

"Y-yes, I am. Miss Adler."

"I'm glad you are."

Irene continued to admire the curves before her, rubbing slightly to warm up the flesh. More steps needed to be taken to prepare Molly's naughty backside for her spanking. Irene raised her hand and delivered several slaps, ensuring that her hand did not linger for long.

Molly couldn't help crying out on each one, moaning in pleasure and wincing in pain.

After ten, The Woman reverted back to the caressing, rubbing harder each time.

"Oh, it is wonderful to see your skin becoming pinker; seeing the skin ripple and my hand sinking into the softness."

Irene gripped Molly's right hip with her left hand to steady the girl on the object before raising her right hand again.

"This is really, _really_ going to hurt, Miss Hooper."

Molly swallowed and clenched her toes. "Yes, Miss Adler."


	3. Chapter 3

Irene's flat palm slapped against Molly's arse so hard that she was thrust into the leather of the chair and she had to hold onto the bars so tight that her fingers went numb. The Woman continued to hold her submissive's hip firmly and made sure that her hand was as long and flat as possible and hit Molly at the right angle.

The loud clapping sounds of each spank ricocheted off the walls of the chamber, as well as Molly's involuntary cries and shrieks that immediately followed every strike.

"You. Are. Getting." Irene emphasised every word with a smack. "Exactly. What. You. Deserve. Young. Lady!"

It must have continued for a whole minute. Molly wasn't sure; all she could think about was how much her backside was burning and stinging more and more each time Irene's hand made contact with it.

Yet the sudden pressure on her bare skin, the way the vibration spread to her front and the occasional circling caress of Irene's hand was making her extremely aroused.

"I'm. So-SORRY! Ah! Miss. Adler," Molly panted loudly, in time with the rhythm of the slaps.

Soon, Irene's hand was burning too much and her arm and shoulder were almost seized. It was certainly easier spanking the young pathologist over her knee than over a chair. She considered changing their position when an idea came into her head.

The discipline ceased and Molly started to breathe easily again. She continued to cry and whimper as the burning on her cheeks continued, feeling the skin swell slightly. Her legs trembled against the leather of the pads, rigid with tension and her knuckles hurt so much that she doubted they'd ever return to their natural position. Her forehead was also stuck to the leather cushion from the sweat and she daren't try to remove it.

Irene stood still and contemplated the red bottom she had chastised, relishing that Molly made no attempt at a getaway and had not shown any resistance apart from feigning innocence to fuel the impact of the discipline.

Irene flexed her fingers as she walked back over to the chair and lightly massaged Molly's posterior, noticing that both their skins were the same temperature.

Molly flinched at the touch and moaned as the pain intensified under her superior's palm.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you, Miss Hooper?" Irene teased. When her submissive hesitated with her answer, despite the pain in her shoulder, arm and hand, Irene managed a hard smack across both buttocks, making Molly scream and abruptly peel her forehead from the leather.

"Didn't you?" Irene growled, lifting her hand again with a whoosh, knowing that Molly would have felt the air swirl around her skin and knew that another hard spank would land on her if she didn't respond.

"Y-yes! Yes, Miss Adler."

"That's why I think that I should take your punishment up a level."

_What?_ Molly yelled inside her head. _Oh God, what is she going to do?_

"I gave you a very hard spanking last time and you didn't learn your lesson. Actually by your own admission."

Molly was starting to regret saying that in her email. Genuine fear was beginning to build up and she considered protesting. Yet, once again, Irene Adler's power dominated the room and overrode all Molly's instructions to her body to flee. She was paralysed.

She felt Irene's presence leave her immediate space and heard some material being moved somewhere behind her in the far end of the room. Molly sobbed under her breath and wished she could remove the blindfold but knew it would just land her deeper in trouble.

The footsteps of The Woman became louder as she approached Molly but, this time, she didn't return to Molly's left hand side. She stood right behind her, making Molly feel extremely self-conscious. Her wrist seized as she clenched harder at the metal bars, holding her breath.

Soon, the hard concentration of keeping her nerves and shaking under control were interrupted by another sensation on the sore skin of her bottom. It wasn't a hand; not even flesh. Soft, smooth and small. The Woman ran it lightly over the redness and took two steps further towards Molly.

"This," Irene began, pushing a larger area of the material against Molly's arse which caused the young submissive to know instantly what the roughness of plaited leather was, "Is a riding crop. It will save my hand from becoming sore."

"No! No, please, Miss A-Adler! I'm sorry but I can't…" Molly started to sob.

"You need a firmer hand – no pun intended – and a simple spanking just won't drive the lesson home.

"But, it'll _hurt_!" Molly cried out, still not moving.

"That's the point. But didn't your earlier punishment, and that of three weeks ago, hurt?"

"Yes…"

"It _will_ hurt, Miss Hooper. But know this: I will never harm you. Do you understand?"

Molly hesitated. Irene's words circumvented her brain. _I will never harm you_.

"You will receive ten. You will count. It will be painful but I promise that each stroke will not land in the same place." Molly felt the long, thin object leave her body and heard Irene adjust her positioning. The next few seconds were hell. Molly trembled and bit her lip, barely stifling the cry that escaped through her clenched teeth. A whoosh of air indicated that the whip was being held high and the two seconds of silence followed that felt like two minutes. Her backside was so warm against the cool breeze that flashed across her skin a couple of milliseconds before the whip was applied firmly to the lower region of her right buttock. The muscle instantly tensed and Molly was thrust forward into the chair, feeling a hard pressure in her abdomen where the edge of the cushion was.

Molly cried out at the hard contact and the searing welt it left. Still, she knew that Irene had held back and hit her so that it hurt but would not cause her skin to split.

"What number was that?" Irene asked with a patronising tone.

"ONE! One…"

"One, what?"

"One, Miss Adler!" Molly yelled loudly and quickly, knowing she'd falter on her words if she hesitated. She sobbed as her skin burned once the whip was removed and she barely had time to recover when another stroke hit her left cheek, adjacent to the mark on her right.

"Miss Hooper!" Irene cried when the relevant number proceeded by her name was not heard immediately after.

"Two, Miss Adler!" Molly shouted, louder than before. She cried out again and held onto the chair so hard she thought she might break it. Two more whip marks were made above the already red lines, causing Molly to shriek with each one.

She knew that Irene was not hitting her as hard as she could do and was deliberately avoiding any possible contact with her intimate area or hip bones. The aim of each smack was delivered with careful precision so that only the soft flesh was targeted.

After the fourth lash, Molly knew what to expect and the positioning of the contact with the whip was moving up so that the same area was not touched twice. She still screamed with each one but was more prepared and counted each one so loud that she was sure that her voice could be heard outside of the building.

After the tenth and final strike, Molly breathed a sigh of relief once she had acknowledged the number and then sobbed hard into the leather. The remnants of her punishment were burning her skin but the coolness of the air provided a slight relief.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Molly muttered under her breath. The Woman was completely still behind her and Molly wondered if she would use the whip again. The thought filled her with such fear that she shook uncontrollably.

But the next thing she felt was a sudden hand on her upper arm, which caused her to flinch with a yelp.

"It's okay," Irene reassured her. She wrapped her fingers around Molly's thin wrist and tugged gently, beckoning for the young woman to let go.

Molly eventually acquiesced and was rather surprised herself that she felt no resentment towards Irene. Rather the opposite. The more Irene had contact with Molly, even through another medium, Molly craved it more. Just as before in Irene's office, it was damp and hot between her legs; aching slightly and needing direct contact.

Irene hoisted Molly off the chair and held her steady as her underwear, which had pooled around her ankles threatened to trip her up.

Teasingly, Irene bent down and skimmed her fingertips down Molly's legs. She paused as she reached the briefs and tugged on them a little so that Molly understood that she had to step out of them. Hobbling a little as she raised each foot, she grabbed onto Irene's arm for balance, noticing that she was still dressed in her skin tight dress.

"Ow! Miss A –" Molly yelled as The Woman's hand made contact with her arse again, causing the skin to burn once more. She wanted to let Irene know that it hurt but also knew that talking without permission would probably warrant further punishment.

"Quiet, Miss Hooper."

Irene stood so that they were face to face; Molly only sensed her presence from The Woman's hot breath.

The arms of the dominatrix circled Molly's slim form and pulled her close. Moments of silence passed and the tears Molly had cried had by now leaked out of the tight makeshift seal between the black fabric and Molly's cheeks.

Irene raised a hand to Molly's face and wiped the moisture away. Feeling the softness of her thumb, Molly leaned against her hand and turned her face to kiss the heel of Irene's palm, only for The Woman to back away again.

"You _cannot_ have your pleasures when you decide, Miss Hooper. They will arrive only when _I _decide. Now, remove all your garments, please."

The demand was strict and not to be defied, so Molly began removing her clothes, even though she was not able to see, with more speed and attentiveness than she would have done at the beginning of the appointment.

The blouse, the skirt, the shoes and bra were all tossed aside, leaving Molly shivering a little from the coolness of the room. She had no idea what Irene was doing and together with the contrast between the chill all over her body and from the hotness on her backside, sit was making her feel physically uncomfortable.

Irene walked slowly around Molly and stopped behind her. She approached Molly coolly, stroking her arms from behind. Molly cringed, knowing that Irene was examining her red arse and probably grinning smugly with her own pleasure gained from the dominance she held over Molly.

The feeling didn't last for long. Irene started to guide Molly, who was barefoot and apprehensive, across the room to an unknown location.

"Stop here," Irene instructed, moving so that she was once again in front of Molly but she did not touch her. Instead, she gave Molly one more command. "Raise your arms and bring your palms together. Now! As high as you can!"

Molly obeyed instantly, shaking more than before. Moving her arms in that way made her feel more vulnerable than being on the chair, or over Irene's lap three weeks before.

Molly heard Irene take hold of something in her hand and bring it to Molly's hands. She thought that Irene would make her hold something above her head as further punishment and she almost protested until Irene held the object to Molly's wrists with her right hand and took hold of her interned palms with her left.

The item that was being held against her wrists had a metal item attached to it. A long piece of metal. A chain? It appeared to be attached to something else and before Molly could figure out what it was, she heard a clicking noise as strong leather and metal bands clamped around her wrists.

"What… what is this?" Molly panicked, jangling the chain and realising it was attached to a bar above her.

The Woman had moved away and it sounded as though she was adjusting the length of the chain from a cord, pulling Molly's wrists until they were almost fully extended.

"This will ensure that you do not touch me or try to make contact with me in anyway. I will touch and make contact with you, but only when I please, as you have defied me twice today."

"But… but you've… you've punished me already, Miss Adler," Molly said weakly.

"I have, but you must learn to respect your superior. Unfortunately, because you failed to keep your hands and lips to yourself upon instruction, you must do so by force. Is that clear?"

Molly wasted no time in agreeing with The Woman and nodded immediately. Irene had given her clear commands and warnings, yet she had not adhered to them. Molly acknowledged in her mind that restraint was correctly being bestowed on her and she took a deep breath, not knowing what Irene was going to do next.


End file.
